yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Neptabyss, the Atlantean Prince
ネプトアビス | romaji_name = Kaiōji Neputoabisu | trans_name = Neptabyss, the Sea Emperor Prince | image = NeptabysstheAtlanteanPrince-MP16-EN-UR-1E.png | attribute = WATER | type = Sea Serpent | type2 = Effect | level = 1 | atk = 800 | def = 0 | passcode = 21565445 | effect_types = Ignition, Trigger, Condition | lore = You can send 1 "Atlantean" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, except "Neptabyss, the Atlantean Prince"; add 1 "Atlantean" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Neptabyss, the Atlantean Prince". If this card is sent to the Graveyard to activate a WATER monster's effect: Target 1 "Atlantean" monster in your Graveyard, except "Neptabyss, the Atlantean Prince"; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Neptabyss, the Atlantean Prince" once per turn. | fr_lore = Vous pouvez envoyer 1 monstre "Atlantide" ("Neptabysses, le Prince de l'Atlantide" exclu) depuis votre Deck au Cimetière ; ajoutez 1 carte "Atlantide" ("Neptabysses, le Prince de l'Atlantide" exclu) depuis votre Deck à votre main. Si cette carte est envoyée au Cimetière pour activer un effet de monstre EAU : ciblez 1 monstre "Atlantide" ("Neptabysses, le Prince de l'Atlantide" exclu) dans votre Cimetière ; Invoquez-le Spécialement. Vous ne pouvez utiliser chaque effet de "Neptabysses, le Prince de l'Atlantide" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = Du kannst 1 „Atlantisch“-Monster von deinem Deck auf den Friedhof legen, außer „Neptabyss, der atlantische Prinz“; füge deiner Hand 1 „Atlantisch“-Karte von deinem Deck hinzu, außer „Neptabyss, der atlantische Prinz“. Falls diese Karte auf den Friedhof gelegt wird, um den Effekt eines WASSER Monsters zu aktivieren: Wähle 1 „Atlantisch“-Monster in deinem Friedhof, außer „Neptabyss, der atlantische Prinz“; beschwöre es als Spezialbeschwörung. Du kannst jeden Effekt von „Neptabyss, der atlantische Prinz“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = Puoi mandare 1 mostro "Atlantico" dal tuo Deck al Cimitero, eccetto "Neptabyss, il Principe Atlantico"; aggiungi 1 carta "Atlantico" dal tuo Deck alla tua mano, eccetto "Neptabyss, il Principe Atlantico". Se questa carta viene mandata al Cimitero per attivare l'effetto di un mostro ACQUA: scegli come bersaglio 1 mostro "Atlantico" nel tuo Cimitero, eccetto "Neptabyss, il Principe Atlantico"; Evocalo Specialmente. Puoi utilizzare ogni effetto di "Neptabyss, il Principe Atlantico" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = Você pode enviar 1 monstro "Atlante" do seu Deck para o Cemitério, exceto "Neptabismo, o Príncipe Atlante"; adicione 1 card "Atlante" do seu Deck à sua mão, exceto "Neptabismo, o Príncipe Atlante". Se este card for enviado para o Cemitério para ativar o efeito de um monstro de ÁGUA: escolha 1 monstro "Atlante" no seu Cemitério, exceto "Neptabismo, o Príncipe Atlante"; Invoque-o por Invocação-Especial. Você só pode usar cada efeito de "Neptabismo, o Príncipe Atlante" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = Puedes mandar al Cementerio 1 monstruo "Atlantis" en tu Deck, excepto "Neptabismo, el Príncipe de Atlantis"; añade a tu mano 1 carta "Atlantis" en tu Deck, excepto "Neptabismo, el Príncipe de Atlantis". Si esta carta es mandada al Cementerio para activar el efecto de un monstruo de AGUA: selecciona 1 monstruo "Atlantis" en tu Cementerio, excepto "Neptabismo, el Príncipe de Atlantis"; Invócalo de Modo Especial. Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Neptabismo, el Príncipe de Atlantis" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = 「海皇子 ネプトアビス」の①②の効果はそれぞれ１ターンに１度しか使用できない。①：デッキから「海皇子 ネプトアビス」以外の「海皇」モンスター１体を墓地へ送って発動できる。デッキから「海皇子 ネプトアビス」以外の「海皇」カード１枚を手札に加える。②：このカードが水属性モンスターモンスターの効果を発動するために墓地へ送られた場合、「海皇子 ネプトアビス」以外の自分の墓地の「海皇」モンスター１体を対象として発動する。そのモンスターを特殊召喚する。 | zh_lore = 「海皇子 尼普深淵王」的以下效果，可1回合各使用1次。●可从牌组将1只「海皇子 尼普深淵王」以外冠有「海皇」之名的怪兽送入墓地并发动。从牌组将1张「海皇子 尼普深淵王」以外冠有「海皇」之名的卡牌加入手牌。●此卡为了发动水属性怪兽的效果被送入墓地时，选择我方墓地中1只「海皇子 尼普深淵王」以外冠有「海皇」之名的怪兽并发动。特殊召唤该怪兽。 | ko_lore = "해황자 넵트어비스"의 ①②의 효과는 각각 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. ①: 덱에서 "해황자 넵트어비스" 이외의 "해황" 몬스터 1장을 묘지로 보내고 발동할 수 있다. 덱에서 "해황자 넵트어비스" 이외의 "해황" 카드 1장을 패에 넣는다. ②: 이 카드가 물 속성 몬스터의 효과를 발동하기 위해 묘지로 보내졌을 경우, "해황자 넵트어비스" 이외의 자신 묘지의 "해황" 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터를 특수 소환한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = WATER | archseries = * Abyss- * Atlantean | supports_archetypes = Atlantean | related_to_archseries = Mermail | action = * Sends from your Deck to your Graveyard for cost * Adds from Deck to hand * Activates from your Graveyard | summoning = Special Summons from your Graveyard | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 11762 }}